cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerberus Daily News - November 2013
For canon information, see the Mass Effect Wiki page for Cerberus Daily News. This page is for CDN members' non-canon additions. The following stories contributed by Cerberus Daily News forum members were published on the CDN newsfeed during May 2013. See the main Cerberus Daily News page for current updates. November 2013 – Week One 11/10/13 - Thessia agricultural plan bears fruits, in a literal sense Lajeris T’Acaya – The Plow For the first time since the end of the Reaper War the economy board on Thessia have issued a positive value for the aliment sustainability index for 2188 for the asari home world. The index is calculated over all relevant imports and exports in relation to the net agricultural production and also takes into account which goods are produced or imported. A positive value means a planet is able to cover all its alimental needs without depending on specific imports. “Early focus on environmental control systems allowed us to guarantee up to three better than average harvests in the area where agricultural production was possible,” explains board member Lana Ramsis. “The growth of agriculturally usable surface in the last ten months was essential for the development since it enabled us to deliver some key products ourselves for the first time since the Reaper War, instead of importing them.” Ending the dependency on crucial grains and seeds takes a lot of strain from agricultural colonies like Paros or Nevos. The latter, mainly known for its scenic beaches, has also taken on a leading role in agricultural production in asari space. There is still much to do though. “We still have many areas to decontaminate and reestablish infrastructure but the plan is bearing fruits in a very literal sense. Malnutrition can be completely eliminated; today it is no more a question of quantity but of logistics. The next step in the plan is rebuilding a widespread export market again for basic aliments and further restructuring of seafood based products.” Currently Thessia only exports on a limited scale specialized products which were available in excess like for example seaweeds. A large convoy loaded with enriched Munya-seeds is heading out to the Nimbus Cluster as a symbolic gesture later this week accompanying classic Armali thanksgiving. 11/01/13 - Online Course Enrollment Skyrockets Andrea Fredrickson-Keller, Citadel Broadcasting Network As the reconstruction effort continues throughout the galaxy, a number of collages and universities have witnessed a stark increase of online course enrollments, to the point that expansion may be needed to accomidate the rapid increace in demand for telecommunicated classes. The source of this major upswing however? The Krogan and Quarians Professor Iamos Tiamichacolonix of the Citadel university theorises that the nomadic lifestyle which both species led had not been able to produce the necessary specialists for sedentary civilisation; "What we're seeing here is a massive transistion among both species settling down, but both lack the required skills and training to fully develop a proper state. This wave of enrollments shows both are gearing up to start not only forming up stable systems of governance, but kickstarting their civilian economies as well." The wave of enrollments is expected to continue for the forseeable future, causing many to wonder if the two wayward species are attempting to rejoin as productive members of the galactic community. 11/01/13 - Humanity in Hierarchy's service by Xalota Arterius via The Galaxy Weekly The species known as humanity joined the galactic community some 31 years ago with a blast through the Relay 314 incident, or First Contact War as they've taken to calling the conflict that followed from the Systems Alliance expedition attempting to open an inactive relay. The short war left many wounds that have yet to close on both sides, but more prominently on the humanity's who had their first interaction with sentient life outside Earth through the crosshairs of the Hierarchy Navy. Still, the Hierarchy keeps seeing a small but steady trickle of humans coming and joining them as client citizens annually. First human to officially put the tier lapels on their service uniform was Tong Mei-Chu who signed up in 2172, some 13 years after first contact. The highest tier to be possessed by a human client has been 11, by Saul Lizarraga who served as deputy administrator on a Hierarchy deep-space station. The most popular year to sign up as a client prior to the war was 2180 when up to 164 humans chose to don the dark blue. These were just few milestones for humanity in Hierarchy's service, but what really motivates people to submit willingly to a fate that waited humanity at large if a peace hadn't been brokered in 2157? A survey conducted five years ago came up with the following results: 67% of inquired answered Question: Why did you choose client citizenship with the Hierarchy? 21% | Family (turian mate/member of family/other) 37% | Stable source of employment 16% | Second chance 11% | Political reasons 15% | Other/Multiple reasons A well known adage across species and time has been that government job is the most secure job, and the 15-year long service in various governmental roles certainly can keep the food on the table and roof over one's head even in most trying times. These days though, they're the only things guaranteed when working with Hierarchy as billions of service personnel and government workers can attest to. Having a significant turian in one's life was second popular reason to join up, followed by second lease at life. However, one might be tempted to ask just what kind of deeds the potential citizens have done in their past to turn to the Hierarchy for their crimes forgiven? We can only hope the immigration officials have done their background checks well. Humans in the Hierarchy right now are but a drop in the ocean of billions citizens, clients and turians, but their numbers are expected to rise with war orphans in the nurturing centers being offered citizenship at coming of age and uncertain post-war atmosphere encouraging more adults to sign up. Chances of accepting struggling human colonies into the Hierarchy is also a likely possibility today. In the present, entertaining thoughts of humans widely accepting the Cause into their lives is wishful at best and imperialistc at worst, but in the long picture humans working shoulder to shoulder with turians and their other clients could be reality. That however, remains to be seen by the long-lived asari and krogan. 11/01/13 - Hermit millionare's revenge! Krogan causes a scene at First Bank of Irune! via The Galaxy Weekly The Thessian branch offices of First Bank of Irune beheld quite an unusual scene this afternoon, as a krogan hermit marched in and announced she will cash in most of her assets and withdraw nearly all her money from the bank. No, it wasn't an outright robbery, for the krogan who wished to remain unnamed has indeed the net worth of several millions in credits, property and shares, slowly accumulating since 1902 in the bank's vaults and on the markets. However if you were to ask the bank staff, sudden withdrawal of such sums away from the bank's use was akin to being robbed at gunpoint, which was why the krogan was denied her request. Eyewitnesses and videos taken from the scene showed a heated argument in progress that ended up with the hermit threatening the bank with a lawsuit before storming out. Our sources on Thessia know to tell us that a top-class attourney from Armali has been reportedly hired onto the case. First Bank of Irune has declined to comment on the krogan's case. November 2013 – Week Two 11/10/13 - New Telescope Array Launched in Phontes System. Maria Velikova, ANN. Phontes System, Silean Nebula.Today, the Citadel Council has officially launched the Naruwafon Telescope Array in the Elcor home system, as part of its Citadel Exploration Fleet initiative. The Naruwafon Array is the 20th of the telescope array scattered across key Council systems. It was constructed with a great deal of help from the Elcor government, which had been expressing its desire to collabourate in the CEF initiative -and enjoy the benefits associated with participation- for a long time. Sasha Degas, member of the array's construction committee explained the project's importance. "These arrays are a vital part of the operations of the Exploration Fleet. They collect accurate data from an area spanning tens of lightyears around them. This astronomical data is then processed and any stars of interest, such as a resource-rich system or an isolated colony, are highlighted. Then, central fleet command draws routes through the flagged systems and CEF ships are sent along them. Without the arrays, we would be flying blind. Photes was the Best system due to its low cosmic radio pollution rates as well as the proximity to the Elcor homeworld, whose government has been surprisingly eager in assisting us. Degas went on to announce the beginning of the construction of two more telescopes in the outer edges of reclaimed council space but no references to specific locations were made. 11/10/13 - Protests Shut Down Serrican Streets Ayashi T’Heras, Serrice Weekly SERRICE-Protests have erupted in the Republic of Serrice in response to the appointment of Matriarch Galalina Niaso to an administrative position within the Republic’s Ministry of Justice. Matriarch Niaso previously served as an admiral with High Command and was commended for her actions during the Battle of London while serving as commander of the 114th Dreadnought Strike Group. Consisting mainly of politically active Maidens belonging to the Alliance for Change, a reformist group formed after the Reaper War, the protesters blocked off access to several inner city plazas, disrupting businesses and facing off with the ceremonial guard of the Forum for a period of three hours. A spokesperson for the group stated that Matriarch Niaso, as a part of High Command, was at least in part responsible for ‘the systematic failure of the Matriarchy to protect the asari people and to fulfil our responsibilities to the rest of Citadel Space during the Reaper War. Her appointment is a slap to the face to those who died due to that failure.’ The protesters repeatedly refused to speak with Serrice Police Department negotiators but eventually dispersed peacefully after police arrived and an appeal from their leadership to keep the event peaceful. Founder Sikara Mendaras, who served as a Huntress during the War, stated that protests will continue until ‘necessary reforms take place’ before she interrupted the interview to speak with the SPD negotiator. When visited for elaboration by Serrice Weekly journalists, the Alliance for Change’s website called for the immediate reform of the Republican military and government, a larger defence budget, a full investigation into the Beacon scandal and decried the social and legislative power of the Matriarchy. Police Department Commissioner Ceria T’Julan condemned the protests as unlawful, “While protest permits were issued for this demonstration, they far exceeded lawful restraints. It was both illegal and irresponsible.” Matriarch Niaso was unable to be reached for comment. 11/12/13 - Extreme Augmentation, Indentured Service on the Rise in Terminus by Darya Baryshnikova, Tayseri Times Pentalion District, Omega Station- The Castoran Hotel was a veritable hive of activity this afternoon as the annual Cybernetic, Bioethics, and Transsapientism Conference concluded it’s third and final day of discussion. A landmark function that hosts representatives from no less than three dozen politically significant Terminus and Abyss entities including corporate bodies such as the Legiatis Group, Multinational Organizations like the Ad’Thoro Pact, and, of course, a selection of some of the most prevalent transsapient groups active in the galaxy today like Typhoon Rise and S+. In addition to applying new common law standards concerning sapient experimentation, the unveiling of several much anticipated breakthroughs in the field of morphic chimerism, and formally awarding of the celebrated Genomic Constellation to Doctors Maklash Yaelah and Induroc Basravix for their work in creating and distributing the celebrated Cadesis Rahkn line of augmentic facilities as well as their related sapientarian work; the commission also released their findings concerning the increased prevalence of the practice known as Relicae’s Process. Pioneered by the eponymous Dr. Tarquex Relicae the process involves the total excision of the brain and brain stem, followed by the relocation of said tissue to an artificial frame and cranial housing. Originally developed as a means to preserve the lives of patients whose bodies had been damaged beyond all reasonable repair, over time the operation’s alternative applications became apparent. When individuals undergo Relicae’s Process, their cerebral tissue is encased in a hardened regulatory shell with attached infrastructure for interface with motive platforms. Over time, these men and women may operate their bodies with a degree of force and precision unmatched by the nonintegrated; providing them with a keen edge over their primarily organic counterparts. Of course, given the extreme nature of the surgery involved, the creation and procurement of these individuals has largely been restricted to the status of a niche industry. However, given the extensive social, civil, and economic devastation left in the wake of the recent war it would appear that, according to the Conference’s report, the process has experienced something of a resurgence with a number of transsapient oriented groups, companies, and worlds sponsoring uninjured individuals for the process. The patrons provide room, board, and health while, In turn, the pilots agree to pilot motive armor until their contractually mandated term of service expires after which they may continue with their parent organization or seek employment elsewhere. An overwhelming majority stay. The suits themselves range from heavy, mechanized affairs to agile, CNT corded, bipedal platforms but, almost without exclusion, most are fundamentally military in nature. “To be honest it’s really not as bad as people make it out to be. I mean, I didn’t turn into some kind of souless monster or anything after the operation.” Stated Jiang Du, one such operator in the employ of Wǔshì Securities. “I still have all my senses, they’re really pretty pointed about getting those in for the mental part of it, I’ve still got my friends, I still lead a mostly normal life really. Adjustment’s a bit of a kick in the balls but I’ve my genetic material’s on ice so kids aren’t out of the question. Plus I get a roof over my head, all the food I could want, money in my account, and a twelve foot suit of armor with jetpacks to pilot on top of it with a civvie suit for off hours. So yeah, I’d call it a pretty good deal.” However many prominent abolitionist and sapient’s rights groups have leveled harsh criticisms at the institution in its entirety. “What we are seeing here is, essentially, the implementation of slave soldiers as a generally accepted commodity.” Said Mr. Wakarh Tan’til of the Torchbearers, “The issue is, the people who’re piloting these suits are desperate men and women that these groups plucked from the refugee camps, from the shelters, from the rubble, sat them down and offered them the world on the platter. Why wouldn’t they say no? They’d be stronger, faster, more durable than they’ve ever been before. And sure the Process has been rendered down to the point where there’s minimal risk but that discounts the fact that its completely irreversible save through extraordinary methods with traditionally low chances of success. These are people being exploited at their most vulnerable and turned into nothing more than tools for the rest of their lives. This is not merely inhumane, it’s utterly barbaric.” Current estimates place the number of heavily augmented troops in the low millions; all within extra-Citadel space. This number is expected to increase substantially over the next several years. Category:Cerberus Daily News Articles